Two Pieces
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: OS. Tu te trompes chéri, il n'y a jamais eu de dramione dans Harry Potter. Et il n'y en aura jamais.


**Two Pieces – Demi Lovato**

 **Drago** ( _s'enflammant, la pointant du doigt)_ : Tu ne comprends pas Grangy, toi qui sais toujours tout ça te dérange parce que tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne _me_ comprends pas ! J'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse avec lui, heureuse, mariée et maman. Que tu es enfin cette vie que tu as toujours voulu, que tu te sentes bien _(déglutit)_ avec lui. J'ai tout fait pour que mon attraction pour toi, mon _amour_ pour toi, ne soit pas un frein à votre relation. Pour que tu ne cesses pas d'être heureuse.

 **Hermione** ( _vexée, dédaigneuse)_ : Et l'amour c'est _ça_ pour toi ? Laissez l'autre s'en aller avec son meilleur ami ? Ne rien faire pour le retenir, ne rien faire pour l'aimer ?

 **Drago** ( _offusqué, le cœur au bord des lèvres)_ : Ne rien faire pour t'aimer ? Mais tu étais où quand je glissais des mots dans tes livres, tu étais où quand je te regardais sans cesse ? J'ai passé mon année entière à te chercher Hermione, je te cherchais et tu fuyais. Tu fuyais vers ce bonheur qui m'est insupportable !

 **Hermione :** Mais tu t'es caché ! Tu as fuis tout autant que moi. Et tu le sais, parce que m'aimer était au-delà de tes capacités, comment aimer une Née-Moldue ? Une sang-de-bourbe ? Toi, le Grand Drago Malefoy ?! Tu étais écœuré, tu me pourrissais la vie. Alors guerre finie ou non, comment m'aimer moi ?

 **Drago** ( _les yeux fermés, blessé) :_ J'ai caché mes sentiments, Hermione, par respect pour toi et ton ô si nouveau bonheur. Mais crois ce que tu veux, de toute façon il est si tard maintenant.

 **Hermione** _(voix aigüe) :_ Tard ?

 **Drago** ( _d'un rire sans joie) :_ Je suis marié Grangy, tu es mariée. J'ai un gosse qui a quatorze ans, les tiens en ont quatorze et treize. Tu es heureuse. Tard oui, si tu avais affronté la vérité.

 **Hermione :** Si _on_ avait affronté la vérité.

 **Drago** ( _ironisant d'un ton sombre, les yeux obstinément fermés)_ **:** Mon égoïsme, tu sais.

 **Hermione :** Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé, si j'avais accepté tes sentiments ? Si je t'avais donné une chance de rédemption ?

 **Drago :** Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire sans que mon amour ne soit partagé ?

 **Hermione (** _rouge)_ **:** Devenir amis ?

 **Hermione** _(désespérée) :_ Et si, si les sentiments avaient été réciproques ?

 **Drago** ( _d'une voix faible) :_ S'il te plaît Granger, ne plaisante pas avec ça.

 **Hermione** _(étonnée)_ : Mais je ne plaisante pas !

 **Drago** _(en colère, ouvrant les paupières, au bord des larmes) :_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu remues le couteau dans la plaie. Tu t'amuses ! C'est tellement drôle n'est-ce pas hein ? De faire souffrir ce petit merdeux de Malefoy, de le traîner plus bas que terre, de le faire avouer des sentiments aussi contre-natures ! C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais Granger, tu es entrain de me tuer. Tu me détruis, comme-si tu ne l'avais pas déjà assez fait il y a vingt ans !

 **Hermione** ( _sonnée) :_ Je- je ne comprends pas Drago… Tu es heureux, tu as Astoria, ta femme. Et ton fils, un bel appartement en plein Londres et un travail luxueux. Tu as tout pour être heureux. Tu _es_ heureux.

 **Drago :** Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'amour dans cette histoire ?

 **Hermione :** Mais Astoria…

 **Drago :** Alors tu te dis que si on fuit la personne aimée, peut-être que tu arriveras à récupérer ton cœur et à le conserver comme il était avant tout ça. Ou alors le confier à une autre personne, qui l'accepterait.

 **Hermione** _(insistante)_ : Astoria…

 **Drago :** Mais ça échoue, elle garde ton cœur. Elle te fait vivre, elle respire pour toi, vit pour toi, sourit pour toi. Et tu souffres pour elle. Tu t'autodétruis. Tu continues à la fuir, parce que la voir heureuse est plus fort que tes forces. Tu acceptes le cœur d'une autre, tu continues à la regarder vivre à ta place, et tu fais des gosses à l'usurpatrice. Et puis tu découvres qu'elle aussi, cet imposteur, est avec toi par soucis de fuir. Et alors tout va bien, parce que vous êtes deux dans ce merdier. Et vous souriez parce que de toute façon, il est bien tard. Plus rien ne la fera revenir, l'amour de ta vie, celle qui a éclairé ton Enfer.

 **Hermione :** A-astoria ?

 **Drago** _(pleurant)_ **:** Mais arrête avec elle, tu n'as donc rien compris ? Elle est l'usurpatrice, elle est celle qui m'a épousé en sachant que j'en aimais une autre. Que _(rougissant, se rendant compte)_ ma vie était vouée à une autre.

 **Hermione** _(sous le choc)_ **:** Elle…

 **Drago** _(abandonnant toute résistance)_ **:** Merde Hermione ! Je parle de toi là ! Je parle de toi à chaque minutes de mon existence, elles comprises. J'ai voué ma vie à satisfaire ton bonheur ! Par Merlin, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis devenu Avocat ? Pour protéger les démunis ? Non ! Je suis l'Avocat de la SALE Granger, je fais ça parce que tu en cherchais un désespérément et que c'était une solution pour te voir. Vas-y vire-moi maintenant que tu sais que je n'en ai rien à faire !

 **Hermione** ( _les mains sur les oreilles, en pleurs) :_ Arrête… S'il te plaît arrête…

 **Drago :** Arrêter ? Mais est-ce que mes sentiments se sont arrêtés eux ? Est-ce que ma vie a cessé ? La douleur ? Non ! Non et non. J'ai continué par respect po-

 **Hermione :** ARRETE ! Cesse de détruire ma vie ! Tu es entrain de tout gâcher, tu brises tout ce que j'ai construit. Tu me dévastes sans aucun remord à mon égard, est-ce cela que l'amour ? Alors je ne veux pas le ressentir, tu me fais du mal.

 **Drago :** Ce n'est que justice !

 **Drago** _(face au silence, se calmant) :_ Désolé, excuse-moi. Je ne –je ne voulais pas. C'était… Mal-venu.

 **Hermione :** Mais vrai.

 **Drago :** Ecoute Hermione, je suis am- _(soudainement interloqué)_ Attends, pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à te détruire ? Ce n'est pas normal. Tu devrais être désolée au mieux, en colère au pire. Mais surement pas brisée.

 **Hermione** _(riant, gênée) :_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai accepté en tant qu'Avocat ?

 **Drago :** Hein ?

 **Hermione :** Je suis amoureuse de Ron. C'est absolu, c'était évident.

 **Drago :** Pourquoi ? Ca ne l'est plus ?

 **Hermione :** Tu es arrivé, le sourire aux lèvres, ton gosse au bras, déposant tous ces dossiers résolus sur mon bureau. Si fier, si beau. Tu ressemblais à tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Et j'étais là, à te regarder être heureux autre part. Sans moi, dans un monde où ni moi, ni Ron, ni même Voldemort n'avions notre place. Tu étais passé par-dessus tout ça. C'était brillant et révoltant. Tu réussissais là où je continuais à patauger dans les cauchemars. Mais je me suis construite un joli tombeau, avec un joli sourire et de jolis souvenirs. Un joli mariage et de jolis enfants. N'était-ce pas là le principal ? Mon amour pour Ron est devenu si factice à mes yeux. Lorsque je lui faisais l'amour, je fermais les yeux et je croisais ton regard heureux et fier. Et ça me détruit, en quoi mon amour pour Ron était-il une évidence dans mon univers s'il arrivait à être chamboulé par une seule personne heureuse ? Alors j'ai, comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, j'ai fuis parce que le voir heureux était au-dessus de mes forces. Et tu es là, me haïssant, et me dévoilant que tu n'as rien d'un être heureux ? C'est briser toutes ces certitudes sur lesquelles j'avais réussis à fuir.

 **Drago** _(la fixant d'un air abasourdi mais étrangement calme, passant la main sur sa joue) :_ Alors on –on s'est juste fuit mutuellement.

 **Hermione** _(souriant tristement) :_ Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

 **Drago** _(l'embrassant timidement) :_ On savoure. On vit. Peut-être enfin.

 **FIN.**


End file.
